Regrets and Fake Smiles
by MissSquibler
Summary: Songfic, showing how much pain and regret Sakura is going through now that Sasuke is gone. First songfic D dun't eat meh if its bad! What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.


A lone figure stood on a bench, not to far from the Konaha Gates, letting themselves get soaked from the rain.. The wet, lone figure belonged to that of the Hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_

A single tear slid down her cheek, but it was hidden by the rain. Was that a shiver? Or was it from crying that caused her shoulders to shake like that? No she promised herself she wouldn't cry… not every _him_. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she broke out into a silent sob. It was too much…

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

"Oi Sakura-chan! How have you been?!" A loud blonde teen, known as Naruto Uzamaki asked his pink haired teammate.

"Ya forehead, Tsunade-sama working so hard you can't even drop a line?" Her best friend Ino Yamanaka asked her, a grin that could almost match Naruto, was plastered on her face.

"Ya… I'm fine…working hard to get stronger ya know!" Sakura reassured her friends, a fake, yet convincing smile played on her soft lips. Deep inside she was screaming for help and a shoulder to cry on, but she wouldn't.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"You can let me down now Sakura, I'm alright to walk." A 12yr old boy said coolly, signaling to his female teammate he didn't need to lean on her anymore.

"Oh alright Sasuke-kun." She once again faked smile.

**CHA! And I was just beginning to enjoy having Sasuke-kun so close! **Her inn yelled out in anger and unhappiness.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke walked forward and began to talk, not noticing the frown Sakura had on her face as she watched Sasuke walk away. How she wanted to help him so much…

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Sakura walked around the crowed streets of Konaha, her always forced smile spread across her face. Sometimes her mouth would hurt from smiling so fakely she also got a nasty sick feeling from lying to her friends and family so often. But.. this is how it had to be, she couldn't be a burden anymore, and it was a promise she made to herself. Everything she did now was mentally killing her, _he_ was just too much for her to lose.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

Sitting in the Ramen Shop alone she thought back to how much she swooned over Sasuke like all the _others. _Maybe if she wasn't so weak… maybe if she told him how much she really did care for him, instead of just being annoying.. less direct maybe? So many regrets… How she wished she could just be with him again…. She would change everything… become a strong, better Sakura Haruno. Now she was paying the price for it.

_But I know if I could do it over  
would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"Sasuke-kun I'm going to tell the teachers!" A bruised, tired and worried Sakura whispered worriedly to her raven haired teammate who was gripping his shoulder/neck in pain.

"Stay out of it Sakura it's none of your business." Sasuke whispered back harshly.

"But Sasuke-k-"

"Shut up Sakura."

Sakura watched, mentally in pain as Sasuke was the first to fight in the Exams against one of Kabuto's, a boy around their age that helped them out in the forest of death; teammate. She wanted so badly to scream to stop the match, seeing how much pain Sasuke was in because of the curse mark. She held it back, no matter how much it pained her and also caused Sasuke physical damage she didn't want to upset him. She wanted to do it out of love.. but no…

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Looking back now… she wished she would've done more then just sit on the side lines watching him suffer… of only she did more… stayed by his side more… She was sp stupid… All she wanted to do was be with him, show if someone still loved him.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Sasuke… kun… I tried my hardest.. only to fall in the end…" Sakura mumbled before she dozed off into dreamland.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do…_


End file.
